nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (10)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 190. Rodo: /sitzen. Blickt gespannt auf quen. 191. Quenzhal: /kaffeetrinken. /nicken. DER PLAN (LE PLAN): „Also, wir lassen für die nächste Quest das RP erst mal sein und moschen uns fröhlich durch die Atomzicken, um mal Frust abzubauen und Nichts zu farmen. Jeder der währenddessen mit RP anfängt, bekommt eins aufs Maul. So, danach gehts uns besser und wir nehmen Arioths Vorschlag wieder auf und gründen eine wirklich böse Elite-RP-Gilde. Dafür wären Callis Amazonen z.B. geeignet. Wir bauen ein hinterhältiges und fieses Spionage-Netzwerk auf und schauen, wo wer wann RP macht. Wenn wir ein RP entdecken, welches nicht unser Elite-RP ist, rücken wir mit dem ganzen Raid an, machen sie kalt und beenden sofort jeden Plot mit einen unglaublich dramatischen Weltuntergangsereignis. Irgendwann haben wir alles RP ausgelöscht und können dann anfangen unser Elite-RP in diese Welt zu integrieren. Leute, wir müssen die Bösen werden, um was Gutes fürs Elite-RP zu tun.“ Quen ist kurz davor auf den Tisch zu steigen und eine Rede zu halten, entdeckt aber RP und läßt es dann. „Kennt wer nen wirklich guten und verdammt bösen fiesen Elite-RPler, der uns sagen kann, wie man so was macht, also richtig böse, hinterhältig und fies zu sein?“ /kaffeetrinken. /nicken. 192. Korbinian: Korbinian schnappt die immer noch nach Atem ringende Aithne und setzt sie auf seine Schultern. Er steckt zwei volle Bierkästen in seine Reisetasche. "So wir suchen jetzt die anderen." Verlässt mit der auf ihm sitzenden Aithne den Raum, steigt auf das den Gang enlanglaufene Förderband. Steigt beim Kaffeekränzchen vom Förderband, zieht einen Hochstuhl aus seiner Reisetasche und setzt Aithne darauf. Zieht sich selbst einen Stuhl herbei und setzt sich neben Aithne. Zieht Asthmaspray aus seiner Tasche und reicht ihn Aithne. „Hier das hilft gegen Atmenot.“ Grinst sich eins, weil nur er weiß dass er vorher Helium eingefüllt hat und nun neugierig ist auf die Micky Maus-Stimme die Aithne gleich bekommt. Poweremotet eine große Kanne kaffee aus seiner Tasche und stellt ihn in die Mitte des Tisches. „Für alle die sich noch etwas betrunken fühlen – das Gebräu hier bringt euch auf die andere Seite von Nüchtern.“ Poweremotet noch einen Schwung rosa-geblümter Tassen vor jeden einzelnen. /Warten 193. Eulalia: Eulalia wankt müde und PLANlos durch die Gänge. "Ich hätte es mir aufschreiben sollten, ich hätte es mir aufschreiben sollen...aber nein, diese doofe Stimme in meinem Kopf die gemeint hat, dass das total un-RP-mäßig ist, wenn ich jetzt was schreibe, wo ich weder Zettel noch Stift habe, hat mir mal wieder eins übergebraten. Aber irgendwann, irgendwann, da zeig ich es dieser verdammten Miststimme!!!!!123" Hört aufgeregte Stimmen hinter der Tür, hüpft zur Türschnalle und schaut in den Raum dahinter. „Hallo? Ich glaub, ich hab mich verlaufen...ich suche schon die längste Zeit nach dem Raum für - wie, böse, hinterhältig und fies? Oha!“ Bekommt ein böses, hinterhältiges und fieses Glitzern in den Augen. „Wo kann ich einsteigen? Mir ist das echt zu doof, dass alle jede Gnomin für ein süßes kleines Ding halten, das nur zugen kann und lieb kichern.“ /zug. /kichern. „Äh. Ups. Verdammte Gene.“ 194. Calliope: Bleibt maulig stehen. “Ihr da, Trollfrau! Nennt mich Hoheit!” Merkt, dass sie keiner für voll nimmt und geht zum Kaffeeautomaten. „Ihr da, Kaffeeautomat! Macht mir Kaffee!“ Ist zufrieden, dass wenigstens einer ihren Befehlen gehorcht, beschliesst, ihre Pläne zur Entverderbnisierung Azeroths hinten an zu stellen und setzt sich mit dem Kaffee an den Tisch. 195. Rodo: Also Quen verstehe ich dich jetzt richtig? Also wir grinden jetzt alles weg was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist, looten ne Menge Nichts, und bashen dann die ganzen RPler vom Server. Anschließend kann man sich dann hier mit Passbild und Lebenslauf, in dem mindestens ... sagen wir 20 Jahre RP-Erfahrung ... verzeichnet sind, auf unseren ethnisch gesäuberten Elite-HC-RP-Realm bewerben oder? Kann ich die Nacktelfinnen-Bewerbungen auswerten bidde? Und wie war das mit der fießen Gilde? So richtig böse ich mein mit Poweremotes, Cheats und Bugusing und allem was dazu gehört? 196. Quenzhal: /me nimmt sich dankend eine rosa-geblümte Tasse von Korbinian und füllt sie mit Kaffee auf. „Der is viel besser als die Brühe von eben. Danke ey. Hi Korbi, hi Aithne. WB ihr. Macht ihr mit?“ Wiederholt ihren Plan - Auch DER PLAN (LE PLAN) genannt. Winkt Eulalia und Calli ran. „Komm, setz dich Eule, sag mal, bist du vielleicht so richtig böse, hinterhältig und fies? Wenn ja - dann bist du hier genau richtig man. Und völlig richtig Rodo, so richtig fies böse mit allem drum und dran - und alles wegmoschen, was geht. Und du kannst auswerten, was du willst. 197. Eulalia: Eulalia grinst breit, und vor allem natürlich böse, hinterhältig und fies. Nebenbei editiert sie ihr RSP-flag und schreibt dort in ihre Charakterbeschreibung, wie böse, hinterhältig und fies ihre sicher halbdämonische Ausstrahlung ist, die jeden Betrachter erstmal für 10 Sekunden wie betäubt dastehen lässt. „Dann bin ich hier richtig, oh ja! Wo muss ich unterschreiben, und wo bekomm ich so richtig starken Kaffee her? Böse Taten brauchen viel Kraft!“ Lässt ihre Muskeln spielen und holt aus ihrer Hosentasche mal eine riesige Kaffeetasse, die etwa halb so groß ist wie sie selbst, und sucht den Inhalt dafür. 198. Rodo: Rodo steht auf und erstarrt für genau 9,3 sekunden. „Ääää, stimmt wir wollten ja mit dem RP mist Aufhörn! kein RP mehr!“ Editiert seinen Flag auf OOC und Niemalsrollenspieler. Schreibt in die Charakterbeschreibung: RP sucks! LOLLOLOLOLOL. Ick bash euch wech ihr RPLor! Dann schreibe ich ein Makro was wenn ich mal ausversehen doch ein emote tippen sollte stattdessen auf allen channels sowie im /s und /y zufällig entweder „LOL“, „ROFL“, „RP ist was für Spinner“ oder „p0wn3d“ ausgiebt. „Wann fangen wir an? P0wn3d. ROFL. 199. Korbinian: Korbinian entdeckt Eulalia in der Tür stehen. Macht einen Hechtsprung in ihre Richtung, klemmt sie sich unter den Arm und rennt quer durch den ganzen Raum, der plötzlich einen grünen Rasen hat auf dem in regelmäßigen Abständen weiße Striche sind. Als er endlich wieder den Tisch erreicht klatsch er Eulalia schwungvoll vor Rodo auf den Boden und jubelt wie verrrückt. “Touchdown, Touchdown, ich hab nen Touchdown. 1111" Wirft sich vor der Ork-Amazonen-Königin Calliope auf die Knie, und rutscht solange darauf herum, bis sie blutig sind. „Hoheit bekomme ich nun ein Ehrenabzeichen für euch für meine soeben vollbrachte Heldentat? Oh hat euch schon mal jemand gesagt dass ihr wunderschöne, unendlich lange Beine habt?“ Wirft einen Blick über die Schulter zu Quen – „klar machen wir mit. Aber ich bin noch etwas planlos was euren Plan bezüglich des Plans betrifft. Ist der Plan hoffentlich nicht zu verplant?“ Blickt planlos durch die Gegend. 200. Aithne: Aithne sitzt ein wenig mitgenommen auf ihrem Stuhl und hält sich das Asthmaspray von Korbinian an die Öffnung in der Luftröhre, wodurch das Helium ohne die Stimmbänder zu streifen in die Lunge kommt. Atmet ein paar mal tief durch und versucht zu sprechen, bekommt jedoch Probleme, da die meiste Luft durch den Luftröhrenschnitt abhaut und nicht viel zur Stimme beiträgt. „Hhhhss hhs ss hhhh.“ Nimmt erstmal einen Schluck Kaffe. Aithne sieht wieder nüchtern aus. Nimmt noch einen Schluck. Aithne sieht knurd aus. Sieht nun einige Dinge die vorher nicht da waren und hält sich beim sprechen den Luftröhrenschnitt zu und spricht mit Imperator-Imitat-Stimme. „kk, der Plan ist gut.“ /w Quenzhal du hast nicht zufällig meine Tasse gesehen? ich hab da ein paar unschöne Dinge über dich gehört. 201. Eulalia: „Waaahhhhh! Lass mich los, du großer, dicker Menschen Mann!“ Hockt sich verdattert auf den Boden und - fällt vor Anstrengung in Ohnmacht. In ihrer Ohnmacht schafft sie es aber trotzdem irgendwie, noch Quen anzuklicken und auf „folgen“ zu drücken, und ihr Flag auf „RP hat doofe Ohren“ zu stellen. 202. Quenzhal: /w Aithne: Jau weiß ich. Aber nee du, ka wo die Tasse is, frag doch mal Korbi, der hatte die doch mitgebracht. Und was die Dinge angeht, dass warn langes geplantes Elite-RP-Event, das Rodo und ich geplant hatten. Is aber von sonem OOler mit nem GM-PVP-Titel völlig ruiniert worden, weil der sich mit den Tickets vertan hat. Sch...e ey. /kaffetrinken. /zufrieden nicken. „Rodo, kann losgehen. Ey ihr da hinten, laßt mal das RP sein, wir ham grad ne RP-freie Zone!!! Die Anti-RP-Makros sind ne gute Idee. Unsre Haupt-Tötungs-Ziele werden ALLE sein, die nicht zu unsrer Gilde gehören und FlagRSP im RPler-Status benutzen. Das Spionage-Netzwerk wird von unsren Meuchler-Zentralen aus koordiniert werden. Entsprechende Räume haben wir ja schon in 456f, g und h. Calli - willst du nachher Gildenleader sein? War ja deine Idee mit den Amazonen. Eulalia – du wirst Chef der Meuchler mit garantierter Char-Delete-Funktion, wenn du willst. Gibts weitre Meldungen?“ Setzt ihren FlagRSP-Titel auf N00bicon und kritzelt U hinein. 203. Calliope: Calliope ist verwirrt über die neue Wendung des Geschehens, will aber nicht unangenehm auffallen und lässt ihr für wirklich unnachahmliches Elite-RP unter den Tisch fallen. Bemerkt dann Korbinians blutende Knie. „Korbinian, Euer heldenhaftes Verhalten hat mich von euren Qualitäten überzeugt. Ihr dürft mir bis zu eurem letzten Level /folgen und mir /dienen.“ Räuspert sich. „hier kann ich haxX0rizorn und abusen so viel ich will und Blizz macht nix dagegen its lIek some LOLOL0L dei mudda und nu piss fukicng boonz alle.“ Schaut fragend in die Runde. „War das gut so?“ 204. Rodo: ROFL. RP is was für Karnke. Calli sehr gut ge0wnt. LOLOLOLOL. Nur noch weniger Emots. 205. Aithne: Quenzhal, war nciht korbis tasse sondern die volle Tasse mit frischem, heißen Tee, ist seit servercrash weg muss halt nochn paar tcikets schreibne. Verfasst noch ein paar Tickets. Schreibt „0wnd“ in ihre flagRSP Beschreibung und trägt „pwnz0r“ als Titel ein. Nickt C411i0p3 und R0d0 wortlos zu. 206. Quenzhal: Jo Aithne immermal Tickets. Ey ich hatt mich so drüber gefreut, dass Rodo mir eins geschrieben hatte und was war? - Nie angekommen. Verdammter Mist ey. Da vergeht einem doch echt der Spaß am Spiel. /kaffeetrinken. /afk. /setzen. /nicken Calli. Notiert sich heimlich die Bezeichnungen C411i0p3 und R0d0 von Aithne. „Perfekto, aye... *hust!*... Ich mein natürlich... geilo, geilo ey. Wer kann mir sagen, wie man ordentlich r00x00rt?“ 207. Korbinian: Ändert seine FlagRSP Beschreibung in „Bashor of the Nooby Crowd 1111“ Rofl. Mann 4 sollten jetzt echt mal die guild gründen, ihr Roxxors. Wer macht den Master - Quen? 208. Calliope: Thxx R0d0111. Wirft vorsichtshalber noch einen Blick ins Destromath-Forum, bevor sie eine neue Hintergrundgeschichte für ihr flagRSP entwirft. Kritzelt dann mit großer Sorgfalt „U fukinzs RP-n00Bs sukk11 Ich bash U ALl, aba s0was von!“ in ihre Beschreibung und löscht die restlichen drei Seiten. 209. Quenzhal: Kramt ihre bisher erlernten R00x00r-Kenntnisse zusammen. K4nn m1r 5463n, w13 m4n 0rd3nt11ch r00x00rt? Edit: U FUK’1N6 n00bz, 3y! Edit2: suk11. 1 b45h U 511 Edit3: Sry, da sind n paar Rechtschreib-Fehler drin. 210. Rodo: Sorry den hab ich daheim liegen lassen. Ich hoff das ist ned so schlimm? 211. Arioth: Ändert sein flagRSP in: “Seine Augen strahlen einen unglaublichen Charme aus, dem sich keine Nacktelfe entziehen kann und die Berührung seiner Hände rufen in Euch (sofern Ihr eine Nacktelfe seid) Gefühle puren Verlangens und Lust hervor. Kaum ist der Drang noch zu bändigen, diesen schönen und bezaubernden Menschenkrieger zu küssen und sich an seinem stählernen Körper zu schmiegen, während ihr ihn sanft mit den... “ Bricht mitten im editieren der Beschreibung ab und geht sich ein Bier ausm Kühlschrank holen. Setzt sich wieder an den PC, kratzt sich am Schwabbelbauch und tippt - leise schmatzend und sabbernd - weiter. “Händen verwöhnt und seinen gepflegten Körper erkundet...” Kratzt sich am Bart und denkt angestrengt nach wie es weiter gehen könnte. „In seinen Augen liegt eine wilde, dämonische Kraft und seine Ausstrahlung bringt Euren Willen zum erliegen.“ Nickt zufrieden und speichert die Beschreibung ab. „Oki, fangt schon mal an, ich muss noch kurz in Goldshire was erledigen Prescht mit dem Pferd nach GS und setzt sich in die Taverne um erstmal /afk zu gehen.“ 212. Quenzhal: / me schaut in Arioths FlagRSP-Beschreibung, packt die des blutroten Verderbers aus dem WOW-Shadowrun-AddOn unter dem Tisch hervor und basht mit voller Wucht auf Arioth’s FlagRSP, so dass sie in tausende kleine Papierfetzen explodiert, die lustig zu Boden regnen. „Das war RP, ich habs genau gesehn ey!“ 213. Arioth: Aha Quen, DAS ist für Dich also RP? Soso. Na Muttchen, wir müssen später noch ein Wörtchen miteinander reden. Und überhaupt! Ich bin AFK! 214. Quenzhal: Naja, natürlich nicht unser Elite-RP, ABER es waren Ansätze von RP! Und wieso kannst du überhaupt antworten, wenn du doch AFK bist? Egal, warn geiler Effekt mit der Kanone oder?^^ R0d0, kannst du mir nochmal zeigen, wie du das mit dem Damage vorhin gedealt hast? Video hab ich nich von gemacht vorhin, aber n paar Screens mit den BÄM Crits. Willst du in der Guild dann für zuständig, sein, dass auch jeder genügend Damage macht und seine Moves beherrscht? Am besten gibste nach jedem Kampf Damagemeter, wer wieviele Crits gelandet hat, damit wir wissen, der seine Feats verbessern muss... oder so ähnlich. /kaffeetrinken. /verwirrt versuchen, die R00x00r-Sprache zu lernen. 215. Calliope: Quen, du n00B! Das war ‚ne Falle von Arioth! Tut mir leid mit dem Noob, ich versuche nur, meine neue, böse R00Ler-Rolle auszuspielen. 216. Quenzhal: /4 LFG R00x00r-Seminare!!! Verdammter Mist, kann das mal jemand abstellen, dass ist ja furchtbar hier!!! Gründen wir jetzt ne Ultra-Böse Gilde oder nich und wer macht Leader? 217. Arioth: Jo Quen, ich bin jetzt nochmal afklo. Hab mir grad im Buchladen das „l33t speach <-> Deutsch“-Lexikon gekauft und schmöcker erst mal drin. Meld mich dann. Hab solange Folgen auf Dich. 218. Eulalia:(Ticket: Was die Schlachtfelder bringen.) Quenzhal for Leader! Ne, Moment, bin ja ohnmächtig...ach egal, RP is ja sowieso böse und nur für n00bs, da kann ich auch ohnmächtig schreien, pah. /w Quenzhal: Muss mich aber erst an die Sprache da gewöhnen, ich häng mich solang an dich und Arioth an, der scheint da ein ganz interessantes Buch zu lesen... 219. Aithne: Versucht mit dem knurd-Sein klar zu kommen. H€ƒ†Ig... Å£§Ø I¢H BiN DÅƒü®, dÅ§§ ®ØDØ d€n £€ÅD€® MÅ¢h†, d€® §¢h€iN† n€n p£ÅN Zu hÅb€n. ¥ØØØ!!! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte